Rico's Slave Revisited & Revised
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: Hi, I'm doing a revision for another author, who didn't finish the original story, Oxide555. He gave me the ok to do the revision, just got the ok today the day I'm posting this , so it's hopefully not considered a rip-off.


**Not trying to rip Oxide555 off, just trying to fix, I'm just gonna say his, his work, if he wants me to take it down, I just fixed his typing; fixing grammar & spelling mistakes. He gave me the ok to do it & I'm gonna try to take it my own way, like JJ Abrams & Star Trek.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything from the show.  
**

This idea came [to Oxide555] from an episode from H.M.

It deals with Rico knowing Miley's secret but Miley does not know what secret he has.

One day, Rico found out about Miley's secret about the teddy bear she has. He knew he could use that to get her to do anything for him, so then, he texted Miley that he knows her secret. She freaked out and tried to find who texted that message.

Later on, Rico came up to Miley and admitted that he knew her secret.

Miley was very scared that he might tell everybody, so she said, "I'll do anything for you, just don't tell my secret."

Then, Rico had very naughty thoughts about what he can do to her, so he said, "Ok just meet me in the boys bathroom during 4th period."

Miley said, "Ok, I'll see you there."

The bell just rang to end the 3rd period, miley waited until everyone got to their 4th period class before she entered the boys bathroom. Once it was clear, she entered the bathroom to see Rico.

Miley asked him, "Why did you want me to meet you here in the boy's bathroom?"

Rico then answered, "Because you said you would do anything as long as I don't tell your secret."

"So what do you want me to do Rico?" Miley asked.

"First you can start calling me 'Master Rico,' okay?"

Miley (with an angry face) said, "Ok"

"Ok, now go in that stall and face the toilet and once your there, do not move or say anything no matter what I do to you, or else I will tell your secret. Got that?"

"I've got that, Master Rico," Miley then did as she was told and got a very funny feeling that she was going to get fucked by him.

Rico then began to empty his pockets. He pulled out his cell phone and put it on the toilet paper dispenser. He pulled out a condom that was kid sized and a camera. He got under the stall and put the camera on the floor facing the area of Miley and the toilet. Then, he started to remove his pants starting by pulling the zipper pulled down, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down, leaving him just in his underwear. He got his pants and put them on the hanger clip on the stall. He then got his condom and putted it in the stall right beside Miley. She was still just standing there not doing anything, not even move her head.

Rico then started to look at Miley. She still had her backpack on.

He did her the liberty of taking it off her. She didn't even say a word while he was doing it. Rico looked inside the bag and found a bottle of baby oil. He took it and laid it next to his condom.

Then, he put Miley's bag in front of his pants while they were hanging. Rico then closed the stall and locked it, just in case someone might have come in there. Then, he turned around and looked at Miley's ass.

Rico then stretched his arms around Miley's waist and started to touch the buckle of her jean's belt.

Miley looked down and said, "What are you going to do?"

Rico then told her to, "Just be quiet or else I'm going to tell the whole school your secret."

Miley then just shut up and stood there. Rico then began to unbuckle her pants and zipped then down. He then told her to lift up her feet so he could remove her pants. Once that was done, he folded her pants then put them in her bag.

Rico then told Miley to remove her shirt and bra because he couldn't reach it that well. He then stuffed them in her bag too.

Once that was done, he dug in Miley's bag and grabbed her scissors. He then, cut off her panties and threw them in the toilet. She knew she could not do anything now to stop it, so she did nothing.

A kid had to use the restroom and his name was Max and he was just visiting the school. He noticed something was different with one of the stalls. He looked under the wall and saw 4 legs and a camera leaning on the stall. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He then decided to take his own camera out and start to record what was about to happen.

Miley was completely nude now making Rico very horny. He then removed his underwear revealing his small five inch erection. He then took off his shirt and got his underwear off the ground and stuffed them in her bag. He then grabbed the baby oil and started to squirt it all over himself and Miley. It gave them a very cold feeling that seemed very comfortable to both of them.

Rico then told Miley, "Get on your knees and lean on the toilet."

Max unzipped his pants pulled out & began to stroke his dick very slowly while watching the show in the other stall.

Rico then rubbed his penis on Miley's ass hole giving him a very good feeling of pleasure. He then looked at her hole and pushed his penis in there very slowly. It made her moan with pain a little until it gave here a sense of pleasure. He then started pushing in and out. He then started to go faster and harder, making Miley moan more. He was going at the maximum speed he could, then after a little bit, he came in Miley's ass making them breath very hard.

"Was this your first time doing something like this?" she asked him without looking back at him.

"Yes," Rico responded.

Max had came too, but all over his pants with very thick cum. He got his camera out of the stall, then looked at the stall clip and noticed that all of Miley's and Rico's clothes were there, in her bag. He'd just thought of an idea to fuck his sister Alex, but he needed their stuff. He looked at Rico and Miley enough to notice that they were not done and they were not going to turn around. He quietly slid under the stall, careful not to touch them. He then got Miley's bag off the stall clip and opened the door.

Rico heard something even though he was breathing hard. He then turned around and saw somebody run away with their stuff. The bell rang to end 4th period, Rico ran out of the stall. Miley just turned her head to find out what was going on. Rico then ran back to the stall and locked it.

Max had already ran out of the school's campus with the bag with the stuff in it. With all that, he flashed out, gone, leaving Rico and Miley fully nude in the school bathroom stall.

**TO BE CONTINUED... (Most likely)  
**

**Just to say again, I'm not trying to rip the original person who wrote this story chapter off, I'm just trying to revise & hopefully build in what he wrote. I just corrected their spelling & grammar, & added a few details, if you liked, tell me, if you didn't, tell me, just try to keep an open mind to what I've said before you review & think about what I'm trying to do here.**

**Want me to write a few more chapters to go my own way & finish it, just tell me.**


End file.
